1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soccer goal kits and more particularly pertains to a new soccer goal assembly for allowing the bottom of the net member to be raised off the ground so that the groundskeeper can maintain the grounds upon which the net member rests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soccer goal kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, soccer goal kits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,272; 5,539,957; 5,186,469; 3,642,282; 5,372,368; and Des. 356,353.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new soccer goal assembly. The prior art includes frames and nets being attached to the frames.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new soccer goal assembly which has many of the advantages of the soccer goal kits mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new soccer goal assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art soccer goal kits, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes frame anchor members being adapted to be imbedded in a ground; and also includes a frame assembly being removably attached to the frame anchor members and including first and second tubular members being hingedly attached to one another; and further includes a net member being attached to the first and second tubular members; and also includes fastening members for fastening the first and second tubular members together in a folded position. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the soccer goal assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new soccer goal assembly which has many of the advantages of the soccer goal kits mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new soccer goal assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art soccer goal kits, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new soccer goal assembly for allowing the bottom of the net member to be raised off the ground so that the groundskeeper can maintain the grounds upon which the net member rests.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new soccer goal assembly that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new soccer goal assembly that can be secured in the ground but can also be easily removed and folded up for easy storage.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.